Burnout
by smylekidd
Summary: I snapped out of my daze and asked him the question that had been burning on my tongue for a while, "So… what does this make us?" "Friends with benefits?" I suggested. "How about…" he began. "We skip the friends, and keep the benefits?" Frerard Chapter Story. Based on Anarbor's album, "Burnout." Adult Content.


Time: 10:42 P.M.

Location: Living Room of a House Party in Belleville, New Jersey

My beer bottle falls to the floor and sends one hundred shards of glass sailing across the wooden floor.

I become aware that there is a face attached to mine at the lips. They taste like… cherries and cigarettes.

My eyes fly open, completely taken by surprise.

Pause.

Let's have a recap, shall we?

Hi. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gerard Way. I'm a 21-year-old male who is currently trying to make it as an artist. I like comic books and Star Wars.

I came to this party tonight with my close friends, Ray and Bob. We arrived around nine, but since then they have been lost in their own world of chicks and booze. Me? Not so much. I've just been standing here hoarding alcohol for the past two hours against a pretty comfortable wall. Well, I mean I WAS, as in past tense, until I this guy came along.

You see, I was perfectly fine leaning on my wall until completely out of nowhere some guy comes up and attacks my mouth with his. That about takes us up to speed in the situation.

Now, I know it's some sort of Law of Kissing to not open your eyes, but I think that this was an exception. If an opponent challenges you to a one-sided Face Battle, you are allowed to freak out, alright?

However, all that I could see when I opened my eyes was a mop of chocolate brown hair. And the owner to those locks was now trying to palm me through me jeans. Scared as fuck, I jumped back against the wall, eyes wide and mouth agape.

I took the rare opportunity to observe my dueler. The first thing that I noticed was his height. He could definitely have passed for Bilbo Baggins. A very, _very_ hot Bilbo Baggins. He had gorgeous eyes of hazel that shined in the dim lighting. I noted that he looked a year or two younger than me. He skin was tan, soft-looking, and covered in ink. Shit, he was might hot… and mighty drunk... and mighty turned on. Seriously, my own friends aren't even _that_ happy to see me, if you catch my drift.

I shook my thoughts and noticed that he was staring at me with the sexy look of all sexy looks. I tried to take a deep breath, but honestly, where is the book on what to do in this situation? I'll need to be reading that right away.

I ended up trying a conversation starter.

"Um, hi." Well, aren't you smooth, Gerard?

"Hey, beautiful," he spoke in the most gorgeous voice I have ever witnessed.

"Can I, uh, buy you a drink?" I offered. I had a bad feeling about this, but I was kind of excited about it as well.

"Whiskey on the rocks, sweetheart," he winked.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This guy was the fucking God of Seduction.

"Okay," I muttered and ran off to purchase his poison of choice. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and tried to steady my heartbeat as I collected his drink from the kitchen.

Bringing his beverage to him, I was honestly surprised that I hadn't spilled it all over the floor. My hands were shaking out of control.

"Here," I handed out the drink to him, hoping that he would take it quickly and promptly walk in the opposite direction; far, _far_ away from me.

"Thanks, babe," he spoke as he moved in closer to me. I mentally cursed myself; _wishful fucking thinking._

Trying to shake the awkwardness that hung in the air, I proposed a question to him. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Does it really matter?" Well.

"I guess not."

"Right," he whispered as he leaned into me. This was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Just then, I saw a poof of brown hair walking my way. It was Ray Toro! Thank God! My fluffy-haired friend had come to rescue me! Unfortunately, this was once again wishful thinking. As soon as he saw the kid attached to my side, he flashed me a thumbs up and ran off to dance with more chicks. Fucking fuck.

"Why don't you come with me?" the short, attractive kid growled seductively.

"Why don't w-we just go outside for a smoke… or something?" I offered. He simply laughed and took my hand to guide me through the crowd and up the staircase.

"We, we just met and, y'know, I don't know you and you don't know me and don't you think that-" I stammered, disliking where this was going increasingly more by the second.

"This would go _so_ much nicer if you could just shut the hell up. Okay?" he ordered, flashing a drunken, sarcastic grin my way. I'm not a submissive guy, but I took his advice and, well, shut the hell up.

"Excellent," he remarked, dragging me through a dark hallway.

We came across a door and he jiggled the handle to open it. To my own horror, it was not empty: quite the opposite. Instead, two teenagers were extremely busy with each other.

I was terrified and embarrassed, as were the kids in the room. However my vertically-challenged tour guide simply shrugged and cheerfully announced, "Whoops! Pardon me!" Following this, he walked nonchalantly out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

I was still in shock when he tried another door, this time finding it to be free of any people. He smirked and slurred, "This will do lovely, don't you think?"

My opinion was of course, _No, I do not believe that it will. Would you excuse me while I sprint home and spend the rest of the evening rocking back and forth in a corner of my bedroom? Thank-you._

Instead, I choked out a nervous, "Um."

He choked out a very confident, "Mm," and pushed me down on the bed. I bounced on my back a couple times before he leaned down and grabbed me by my crimson tie, mashing his lips onto mine.

As forward as he was, he was definitely the best kisser that I had ever come across. He was working against me perfectly, and that was not something that I was about to deny.

When he broke the kiss, he nestled his head into the crevice of my neck and whispered, "Off," in my ear. I wasn't stupid. I could figure out what he wanted me to do. What I couldn't figure out was why I complied.

I moved my fingers down to my shirt and began to undo each button one by one. Apparently I wasn't fast enough, because the hobbit started to help. I was about to remove my tie when he commanded, "Leave it."

I noticed that he was still fully clothed. "Aren't you going to even the score?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He gave a breathy laugh and pulled the black Misfits tee shirt over his head with ease. I hadn't noticed the amazing choice of band shirts until now, and it made me smile.

He pressed his hands against my chest and moved his lips to meet my neck. I gasped as I realized that he was definitely going to leave a mark or two… or five. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I was too far gone to care. What can I say? He was good.

It wasn't long before his hands began to explore more. They eventually ended up on my jeans' zipper, moving in a downwards motion.

Somehow, I didn't care.

Time: 11:15 P.M.

Location: Bedroom of a House Party in Belleville, New Jersey

I was sitting in a bed with my, rather naked, companion that still remained nameless. He was so calm, collected. I watched silently as he lit a cigarette and inhaled and released the smoke in perfect rings.

I was going insane on the inside. My mind was swirling with the events that took place only a few minutes ago. All the questions were eating me alive. How old was he? Did I just have sex with a minor? Who was this kid, anyways? Why did I become so submissive all of the sudden?

My companion dropped his cigarette butt in a glass of water on the bed's nightstand and stood up. My eyes followed him in the dark as he picked up his clothing articles and put them on with an odd gracefulness.

I snapped out of my daze and asked him the question that had been burning on my tongue for a while, "So… what does this make us?"

His head turned to look at me, his body fully clothed at this point. "What?" he asked, his voice raspy from the nicotine. Secretly, it was sexy as hell.

"Friends with benefits?" I suggested.

"How about…" he began, making his way towards the bed where I was lying. He pulled on the tie that was still hanging loosely around my neck until it was only inched from his neck. "We skip the friends, and keep the benefits?"

He pressed a firm, lustful kiss to my lips, let go of my tie, and turned to walk out of the room. This left my mind to ponder only one predicament:

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


End file.
